


Единственный нефилим

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Через мгновение показался лучник. Это был высокий, широкоплечий мужчина лет за сорок, с небольшой сединой в волосах. Его светло-карие глаза были цепкими и колючими, на лице следы легкой небритости и россыпь приятных морщинок. Могучий, сильный и привлекательный сумеречный охотник.— Нефилим? — удивился Магнус. — Я полагал, что вы все вымерли лет 20-30 назад.— Не все, — коротко отозвался незнакомец, размашистым шагом приближаясь к магу. Его голос, низкий и хрипловатый, пробирал до дрожи.





	1. Chapter 1

Магнус зашипел от боли. Чёртовы демоны! Уж если он выберется, то убьёт их, а потом призовёт из Эдома и убьёт ещё раз. Вот только ошейник, сковывающий магию, не позволял ему заняться воплощением этих планов в жизнь. А все из-за Асмодея, которому сын нужен живым. Маг посмотрел на своих сопровождающих. Пятеро уродливых ублюдков. Причём не слабых. Даже будь Магнус при полной силе, ему бы пришлось попотеть, чтобы одолеть их. Он, конечно, справился бы. Просто не так легко, как с более мелкими демонами.

А всему виной Камилла. Едва Магнус вернётся, он найдёт её и убьёт. Задушит собственными руками, а потом отсечёт голову, потому что вампиры и так не нуждаются в кислороде.

В этот момент металлическая стрела с красным оперением со свистом, рассекая воздух, врезалась в череп одного из демонов. Мгновение и тот рассыпался в прах. Оставшиеся стражники, собственно, также как и Магнус, абсолютно шокированные, таращились на останки. Только нефилимы могли с такой легкостью убивать демонов… Свист и очередное порождение Эдома падает, сраженное стрелой.

— Какого?.. — спросил один из них, так и не закончив вопроса, он последовал за своими товарищами.

Магнус похолодел. Если кто-то расстреливает демонов, то и его самого не пожалеют. Мало ли что за парень таскается с этим отребьем… Ещё одна стрела, очередной демон пал. Остался последний. Они с Магнусом начали затравленно озираться, пытаясь понять откуда их атакуют. В очередной раз мелькнуло красное оперение, и маг остался в одиночестве.

Через мгновение показался лучник. Это был высокий, широкоплечий мужчина лет за сорок, с небольшой сединой в волосах. Его светло-карие глаза были цепкими и колючими, на лице следы легкой небритости и россыпь приятных морщинок. Могучий, сильный и привлекательный сумеречный охотник.

— Нефилим? — удивился Магнус. — Я полагал, что вы все вымерли лет 20-30 назад.

— Не все, — коротко отозвался незнакомец, размашистым шагом приближаясь к магу. Его голос, низкий и хрипловатый, пробирал до дрожи.

По дороге, он убрал лук себе за спину и тот скрылся дымкой. Когда мужчина оказался рядом, оказалось, что он на голову выше самого Магнуса. А ещё маг засмотрелся на руну уклонения на шее нефилима. Привлекательного и смертоносного нефилима, напомнил он сам себе.

Когда крепкие, но изящные руки потянулись к шее Магнуса, тот инстинктивно отступил.

— Не дёргайся, маг. Я хочу освободить тебя, — несколько раздражённым тоном бросил он, подцепляя пальцами ошейник и притягивая его к себе.

Магнус приблизился, ощущая как горит кожа под прикосновениями этого мужчины. Тот недовольно поджал губы.

— Этот артефакт подавляет не только твою магию, но и окружающую тебя. Мощная штука, ее так просто не снять.

— И? — спросил Магнус, наблюдая, как нефилим недовольно на него смотрит.

— Понятия не имею, — честно признался мужчина. — Если я оставлю, то, скорее всего, тебя убьют, воспользовавшись твоим бессилием. Но тащить домой кого-то типа тебя…

— Что значит «типа меня»? — надулся Магнус.

— Один из самых мощных подавителей магии и в сопровождении пяти демонов среднего звена.

— Оу, ты об этом, — хищно улыбнувшись, протянул Магнус.

Сумеречный охотник внимательно посмотрел на мага. На вид совсем юный. Тонкие, мягкие черты лица, броский макияж, прибавлявший несколько лет, стройная фигура, вызывающий, обтягивающий наряд и шипастая укладка. Только вот ярко-жёлтые кошачьи глаза с вертикальным зрачком смотрели совсем не по-детски.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил нефилим, собирая свои стрелы.

— Восемьсот, а что? — не понял к чему такой вопрос маг.

— А выглядишь на восемнадцать, — проворчал мужчина.

Магнус улыбнулся.

— Возраста сексуального согласия я вполне достиг, дорогой, — поддел он.

Нефилим на миг замер, чуть заметно покраснев.

— Я знаю, что ты лишён магии, но использовать это не стану, не волнуйся.

— То есть? — не сообразил Магнус.

— Я говорю, что не стану тебя насиловать или вроде того. Идём, помогу тебе снять ошейник.

— Как тебя зовут, мой прекрасный спаситель?

— Александр. Зови меня просто Алек, — ответил он, взяв направление на юго-восток.

— Оу, сразу на уменьшительно-ласкательные? А еще даже на брудершафт не пили… В таком случае, я Маггс.

В ответ охотник лишь кивнул, давая понять, что слышит. Более он ничего говорить не стал.

***

 

Пешая прогулка была не из самых радостных. Чертов ошейник концентрировал возле себя магию. И если в начале это вызывало щекотку, то со временем начало жечь, как на адской сковородке. Дышать было тяжело, создавалось ощущение, что весь кислород застревает где-то в глотке, разжигая и без того пылающее пламя магии. Кожа саднила и болела. А ещё он периодически кашлял из-за жуткого першения в горле. Но Магнус не жаловался. Помалкивал, следуя за охотником. Быстрее дойдут, быстрее снимут эту гадость. Отличный себе план. Переставляй ногами и дело в шляпе. Вот только в глазах уже темнело и сила воли была на пределе. Ещё немного и он завоет в голос.

В какой-то момент Магнус пошатнулся и едва не упал, но сильные, крепкие руки поддержали его. Маг попытался распрямиться, гордо расправив плечи и отстраняясь от охотника. Да вот только боль исказила лицо Магнуса в отвратительной гримасе.

— Совсем паршиво? — спросил Алек.

Лгать этот маг не любил. Потому лишь сдержанно кивнул.

— Иди сюда, — нефилим привлёк его к себе, осторожно отстраняя ошейник от саднящей кожи. По плотно поджатым губам Алека, Магнус сделал вывод, что вид неутешительный. — Нужно спешить, — подытожил охотник, извлекая стило и активируя на себе несколько рун.

Магнус не сразу понял, чего от него хотят, когда увидел, как Алек чуть присел перед ним, представляя спину.

— Не медли. Запрыгивай, я понесу тебя, — скомандовал он.

— Александр, я не такая уж и принцесса… — начал было маг, но нефилим жестко его перебил:

— Сейчас же, Маггс. Это не просьба. У тебя мало времени.

Слова сумеречного охотника жутко напугали его, потому маг безропотно подчинился, забираясь Алеку на спину. Тот ловко подхватил его под ноги и побежал.

— А ты в отличной форме для человека твоего возраста, — пошутил Магнус, ощущая, как тугой ком магии формируется у его горла. Демоны частично поглощали его энергию, подпитываясь ею, что позволяло ошейнику надёжно функционировать, но когда они умерли, забирать излишки магии стало некому. Потому она копилась и срасталась в небольшую сферу прямо в гортани своего носителя.

— Я полуангел, мы стареем не так, как примитивные, — на автомате ответил Алек, продолжая бег. Он понял, что с дополнительной ношей ему лучше не разговаривать, иначе дыхание слишком сильно сбивается.

Магнус тоже молчал, потому что говорить становилось все сложнее. Он часто сглатывал, надеясь убрать неприятную помеху из горла. Только рефлекторные движения совсем не помогали.

Когда они оказались в доме охотника, тот аккуратно положил мага на диван и принёс демонический «ключ». Это была маленькая тварь, похожая на пиявку, только уродливую и родом из Эдома. Она впитывала силу демонов и нефилимов, магов и вампиров, в общем, энергию любого рода. Конечно, после такой процедуры Магнус будет чувствовать себя опустошенным, но зато живым. Ком в горле исчезал, вместе с чарами, запиравшими ошейник.

— Приятного аппетита, Саймон. Смотри, не лопни, — хмыкнул Алек, придерживая существо щипцами, на которых были изображены руны.

— Ты дал имя ключу? — недоверчиво спросил Магнус.

Охотник слегка покраснел и неопределённо пожал плечами. Маг же бросил быстрый взгляд на сосуд, в котором держали этого самого «Саймона». Стеклянный круглый аквариум с рунами. Похоже, это низшее, безмозглое существо действительно было питомцем и даже имело имя. Как-либо комментировать этот аспект жизни охотника, Магнус не стал.

Спустя пару мгновений ошейник упал, а упитанного и заметно разжиревшего Саймона посадили обратно в аквариум и надёжно заперли.

— Он частично опустошил твой резерв магии, — констатировал очевидное Алек. — Можешь немного подождать и восстановиться, или уходи сразу.

Магнус сделал несколько пассов руками, вызывая синие искры, наслаждаясь ощущением циркулирующей в нем силы. Теперь, когда ему не было так паршиво, он решил осмотреться. Жилище нефилима было достаточно скромным. Множество книг, буквально всюду книги, потрёпанный диван рядом с креслом и журнальным столиком. Небольшая кухонька. Но самым интересным был огромный стеллаж, на котором стоял Саймон. Помимо низшего демона, там была навалена целая куча интересных вещиц. Включая перстни магов…

— Откуда у тебя это? — спросил Магнус.

Алек бросил беглый взгляд на безделушки, о которых его спрашивали.

— Последнее время маги с ума посходили. Часто встречаю их в лесу за каким-нибудь неблаговидным делом. Последней каплей для меня стал ритуал. Они пытались принести в жертву какому-то принцу ада примитивных. Тогда наши, скажем так, интересы схлестнулись.

— Ты лжёшь! — холодно бросил Магнус. — Мы не приносим в жертву простых людей.

Алек с сочувствием посмотрел на своего гостя.

— Ну, я так и подумал, что эти отщепенцы все в тихую проворачивают. Я снял их кольца, потому что слышал, что они как-то связаны с Верховным магом. Не совсем разбираюсь в вашей иерархии, но я ждал, что… как его? Что-то с ядом связанное… Пойзон? Бейн? В общем, что Верховный Маг явится, и мы поговорим. Но что-то в моем плане пошло не так.

Магнус прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Бывают в жизни повороты!

— Допустим, Верховный маг соблаговолил бы явиться к тебе. Что дальше? Он не поверит в эти нелепые обвинения.

Алек пожал плечами.

— Я всегда предпочитаю решать все с глазу на глаз. Если он не поверит, значит это его проблемы. Тогда я честно скажу ему, что в следующий раз простой потерей колец нарушители спокойствия не отделаются. И это распространяется не только на эти территории. Пусть не думают, что если сменили место дислокации, то я их не найду. Я слышал от фейри, что маги теперь орудуют в их землях.

— Ты пытаешься сделать из нас воплощение зла, но ты ошибаешься, Александр. Очень ошибаешься.

Нефилим лишь пожал плечами.

— Я говорю о том, что видел собственными глазами.

— Ты либо лжёшь мне, либо сам заблуждаешься.

— Достаточно, пацан! Не тебе мне указывать, тем более в моем собственном доме, — резко и жестко оборвал его Алек.

Это взбесило. Никто и никогда не смел указывать Верховному магу Магнуса Бейну, никто не позволял себе говорить с ним в таком тоне! На его руках заплясали синие искры.

— Повторю, мне восемьсот лет. Это ты несмышленый ребёнок на моем фоне.

— Кажется, я имею честь лицезреть проблемы героини Кирстен Данст из «Интервью с Вампиром». С виду молод, а в душе стар. Извечная проблема бессмертных. Надеюсь, обсуждать боль потери близких мы не будем? — спросил Алек.

— Что ты, последний из нефилимов, уверен, в этом вопросе ты обставишь меня, — прошипел Магнус.

— Я обставлю тебя не только в этом, пацан. И если не засунешь свою магию, вместе со своим ядовитым языком, куда подальше, то я преподам тебе урок хороших манер.

— Мой язык ядовит также, как и моя фамилия. Знаешь, кого ты спас, нефилим? Мое полное имя Магнус Бейн. Именно я являюсь Верховным Магом. И если ты не извинишься, то очень пожалеешь.

Алек фыркнул.

— Сразу вспоминается история про черепаху и скорпиона. И зачем я только решил помочь магу? Он бы все равно ужалил. — Охотник взял связку колец и швырнул её Магнусу. — Забирай, если не лжёшь и действительно являешься тем, кто ты есть. И передай прочим, что если они ещё хоть раз попытаются убить примитивного, то сами сдохнут.

Магнус поймал связку колец, но вокруг него начали сверкать молнии.

— Это не похоже на извинения, дорогой, — проговорил он.

— Даю тебе последний шанс, Маггс, — сощурившись сказал Алек. — Ты не в полной силе и на чужой территории, ты ничего не знаешь про своего оппонента. Это заранее проигрышная схватка. И если ты не отступишься, то я на самом деле перекину тебя через колено и отшлепаю, как непослушного ребёнка.

Если раньше Магнус ещё мог спустить на тормозах все оскорбления, то подобное унизительное высказывание лишило его этой возможности. Он сконцентрировал магию, призывая две темно-фиолетовые сферы.

— Я Верховный маг, нефилим! Тебе не одолеть меня.

Алек ловко сдернул с руки браслет в форме змеи, который трансформировался в хлыст.

— Ну, я предупреждал тебя, — сообщил он.

***

 

Спустя почти сорок минут ожесточенной схватки, когда большая часть дома Алека была разгромлена, когда часть книг была сожжена, мебель разрушена, а аквариум бедолаги Саймона уничтожен, все же одна из сторон взяла верх над другой. И вот Магнус, Верховный маг, лежал перекинутым через колени охотника, со связанными хлыстом руками и скованной магией из-за активации одной из ангельских рун.

— Надеюсь, это научит тебя быть хорошим мальчиком, — с ухмылкой сообщил Алек, охаживая Магнуса очередным шлепком по заднице. А бил он, надо сказать, от души. Хотя в драке и старался не причинять магу сильного вреда, но во время порки нефилим дал себе волю. — Когда кто-то спасает тебе жизнь, нужно быть благодарным, — удар, — нельзя набрасываться на человека в его же собственном доме, — еще один шлепок, — и никогда не ставь под сомнения чужие слова, ни черта не проверив.

Спустя некоторое время, когда нефилим решил, что урок окончен, он встал, рывком поднимая Магнуса. Маг смотрел на него не просто зло, с неистовой яростью.

— Я отомщу тебе, чертов извращенец! — пообещал он.

— Если бы я был извращенцем, пацан, я бы сделал кое-что другое с твоей роскошной задницей. Надеюсь, через это место я достаточно хорошо, вколотил в тебя некоторые простые истины, — ответил нефилим, развязывая руки своего визави. На запястьях остались красные борозды. — Стоило сказать, я бы ослабил, — проворчал Алек, краснея от чувства неловкости.

Он мягко подул на пострадавшую кожу Магнуса и начал легонько ее разминать.

— Оставь, — холодно бросил маг, вырывая свои руки.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами нефилим, отправляясь за щипцами, куда-то ползущим Саймоном и большой коробкой. — Вот черт! Он переел, — посетовал Алек, пытаясь запихнуть потолстевшего от использованных Магнусом заклинаний, демона в какое-то подобие сундука.

— Мне не понять, с чего ты так привязан к этому безмозглому созданию?

Нефилим пожал плечами.

— Мне он кажется милым, — затем он перевел взгляд на книги. Многие не подлежали восстановлению. Тогда на его лице отразилась досада. Магнус заметил это, но вместо злорадства, ощутил стыд. Все же Алек спас его, помог, а он…

— У тебя странное понимание того, что должно быть милым, — произнес маг.

— Возможно. Тебя я тоже нахожу милым пацаном. Скажешь, и это неподобающе?

— Скажу, что я никакой не пацан! Мне, блин, восемьсот лет! Запомни это! — вновь взорвался Магнус. Но заметив широченную улыбку нефилима, сообразил, что тот намеренно выводит его из себя. — Сними руну, — велел он.

— Никаких фокусов? — уточнил Алек, вытаскивая стило.

— Я уйду домой, — пообещал Магнус, наблюдая, как мужчина приблизился к нему, снимая блокирующий магию символ. При этом он смог рассмотреть охотника достаточно близко. Все его морщинки, неровности кожи, серебро седины и спрятанную в глубине глаз грусть. Последний нефилим. Последний из своего рода. Потерявший всех. — Мне жаль, что я сказал об утрате близких…

— Не забивай голову. Всякое бывает в сердцах говорим, — отмахнулся Алек. — А мне стыдно, что я выпорол тебя, как молокососа, несмотря на все твои столетья за плечами, — добавил он, а затем, понизив голос и доверительно склонившись к Магнусу произнес, — или ни капельки не стыдно.

Маг слегка толкнул его в грудь, и нефилим звонко расхохотался, подтверждая теорию о том, что ему просто нравилось выводить собеседника из себя.

— Увидимся, Александр, — проворчал Магнус, направляясь к двери.

— Увидимся? Придешь на второй раунд нашей стычки? Чтобы доказать, что и ты сможешь меня отшлепать? — поддразнил охотник.

— Нет, дорогой, я явлюсь в самом сногсшибальном виде и докажу тебе, что я никакой не ребенок во всех позах, которые только успел изучить за всю свою долгую жизнь, — ухмыляясь сообщил маг, бросая на Алека быстрый взгляд, прежде, чем выйти прочь.

О, да! Это именно та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал. Отвисшая челюсть и шок в глазах.

«Так-то, дядя, — подумал Магнус, — еще посмотрим кто кого. В полной мере этого слова»


	2. Chapter 2

Магнус тщательнейшим образом обдумал свой наряд и макияж. Он выглядел божественно! Многие из тех, кто встретился ему на пути к нефилиму, оглядывались в след. Ну, еще бы! Он был в темно-бордовой рубашке с блестящей, прозрачной тканью и обнаженной спиной, узкие, низко посаженные брюки отлично подчеркивали длинные, стройные ноги. Его желтые глаза идеально оттеняли светло коричневые тени, делая взгляд томным и ярким. В общем, выглядел он на целых двести процентов, если не больше.

Когда маг оказался на пороге дома Александра, он постучался, принимая вычурную позу. Если уж разить — то с ходу и наповал. Дверь открылась, Александр посмотрел на него своим долгим, цепляющимся за детали взглядом, после чего разочарованно вздохнул и отошел, пропуская гостя внутрь. Магнус ждал любой реакции, но никак не этого. Что ж, игра только начинается. И маг был намерен делать крупные ставки, чтобы сорвать банк.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, проплывая мимо хозяина квартиры, красиво покачивая бедрами. — Как поживаешь, Александр?

— Паршиво, — коротко сообщил он. — Сам как?

— Что-то случилось? — игнорируя заданные ему в ответ вопрос, уточнил Магнус.

Алек внимательно посмотрел на своего гостя и тяжело вздохнул.

— Саймон сбежал, — посетовал он.

Маг закусил губу, чтобы не чертыхнуться вслух. Он воплощение секса и похоти, да любой инкуб сдох бы от зависти к такой внешности, как у него. Любой продал бы душу за ночь с ним. И что в итоге? Магнуса обставил какой-то низкий недодемон.

— И что же случилось с Соломоном? — участливо спросил он, скрывая свои истинные чувства — досаду и гнев.

— Он Саймон, — автоматически поправил Алек. — На его аквариуме были руны, которые ограничивали возможность побега. Новый я пока не сделал, а из того сундука, в который его засунул после нашей потасовки, он сбежал. Я всю округу обошел, везде искал. Особенно в тех местах, где обычно его выгуливаю, — продолжал делиться своим горем мужчина.

Магнус поперхнулся.

— Ты с ним… гуляешь?

Алек кивнул.

— Не все ж ему сидеть в четырех стенах. В общем, я даже поисковые руны пробовал, но никак не удается его найти. Может, у тебя есть какой-то фокус или заклинание для этого? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Я могу лишь помочь обыскать округу. При призыве демона такого… — маг запнулся, пытаясь подобрать корректное выражение, описывающее нечто безмозглое и неполноценное, — в общем, может явиться любой из его сородичей.

Алек в очередной раз вздохнул.

— Ясно. Спасибо и на этом. А ты сам зачем пришел? Что-нибудь нужно?

Магнус открыл было рот, да вот сказать ничего не успел. Дверь в обитель нефилима открыли с полпинка и их компанию разбавил темноволосый, бледный тип.

— Я нашел его, Лайтвуд. Ну, и задал же ты нам задачку! Толпа вампиров, шмыгающих в поисках демонического ключа. Смотрелось смехотворно. И многие были против подобного времяпрепровождения.

— Раф, дружище, век тебя помнить буду! — заулыбался Алек, буквально бросаясь к вошедшему и забирая у него из рук тару с Саймоном. Пока он увлеченно ворковал над своим питомцем, Магнус, хмурясь, смотрел на вожака клана вампиров.

— Сантьяго, — протянул он нараспев, выдвигаясь из своего угла, чтобы тот его заметил.

— Бейн, — сдержанно кивнул Рафаэль.

Эта парочка не то чтобы друг друга недолюбливала, но и друзьями они не были. Просто встречались на Совете Нежити для обсуждения насущных вопросов. Но их короткую беседу прервал нефилим. Он подошел к вампиру и, прищурившись, спросил:

— Я похож на ребенка?

— Что? — не понял вампир.

— Я спрашиваю, похож ли на ребенка.

— Нет, ты похож на старого, ворчливого пня. Что за наезды? — сразу же начал хорохориться Рафаэль.

— Раз так, тогда не пытайся подсунуть мне липу! — Алек всучил вампиру тару с демоном. — Это не Саймон!

— Что? — не понял Рафаэль.

— Если ты притаскиваешь мне щенка взамен утерянного, это не значит, что я не замечу подвоха! Пусть даже они будут одной породы и с идентичным окрасом.

— Окей, и откуда ты знаешь, что это не Саймон? — полюбопытствовал Сантьяго, внимательно рассматривая круглое, черное создание с единственным глазом и провалом рта.

— Во-первых, у Саймона другой тембр голоса, — начал свое перечисление нефилим. Рафаэль и Магнус синхронно переглянулись, после чего закатили глаза. — Во-вторых, у него другого оттенка глаз, светлее этого.

— Если будет еще и в-третьих, то вам придется отговаривать меня от желания прогуляться под солнцем, — предупредил Рафаэль.

Алек посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Проваливай вместе со своим сублиматом. Если хочешь, то можешь и под солнце валить. Главное, чтобы глаза мои это не видели, — нефилим ткнул пальцем в демона.

Сантьяго вздохнул и сказал:

— Ну, бывай. Увидимся в воскресение на покере.

Алек ему кивнул, подтверждая их еженедельный сбор. Когда они остались наедине с Магнусом, тот произнес:

— Не думал, что ты водишь дружбу с Рафаэлем Сантьяго.

— Он славный малый. И единственный, кто остался из моего прошлого.

— Вы были знакомы еще до уничтожения сумеречных охотников? — спросил маг, но сам же пожалел об этом. Все же этот вопрос бередил раны.

— Верно, — коротко отозвался Алек. — Он встречался с моей сестрой.

Нефилим бегло коснулся браслета на своем запястье, после чего посмотрел на Магнуса и спросил:

— Ты можешь прогуляться со мной по округе?

Маг вскинул брови, широко улыбаясь.

— Это приглашение на свидание, дорогой?

Алек нахмурился.

— Ты же еще ребенок, какое свидание? Нет, я хотел попросить тебя сотворить пару легких заклинаний то тут, то там… Если Саймон рядом, то он явится, чтобы подкрепиться.

Магнус поджал губы. Снова чертов Соломон его сделал! Это ведь всего лишь низший из низших демонов!

— С удовольствием. Подпалю тебе шкуру парочкой фаерболов, глядишь твой ненаглядный да объявится, — проговорил маг.

— Ох, Магнус! Спасибо! — сердечно поблагодарил Алек.

— Должен будешь, — сощурился тот. — Особенно в случае успеха операции.

— Без проблем. С меня ответная услуга, — поддакнул охотник, хватая ключи. — Идем.

***

Никогда, слышите? Никогда не верьте чудаковатым нефилимам-затворникам с экстравагантными питомцами. Этот чертов Александр протаскал Магнуса не просто по «парочке мест там-сям», он реально обошел с ним почти все окрестности, приманив на заклинания тварей покрупнее Саймона.

И каждый раз Алек убивал их, бормоча:

— Ерунда! Всего лишь низшие, глупые демоны. Я их устраняю, а ты привлекаешь внимание Саймона. Мы его почти нашли, я уверен.

Магнус, весь из себя выряженный будто для подиума или дорогущей вечеринки, слоняется в непригодной для таких прогулок обуви, по чертовым лесам в поисках демона, который даже зачатками сознания не обладает. Кто бы ему такое сказал, он бы не поверил. Чтобы Верховный маг так бездарно тратил свое время? Желтые глаза с тоской взглянули на Александра, погружаясь в раздумья. А ведь могли уютно сидеть у того дома. Наслаждаться друг другом, изучать тела и предпочтения, любимые позы…

— Эй, Магнус! Ну, сколько можно тебя звать? Ты в порядке? — пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом нефилим.

— Да, все хорошо, — буркнул он в ответ.

— Уверен? Ты какой-то отстраненный. Может, резерв магии истощен?

Алек подошел и обеспокоенно взглянул на Магнуса, неуверенно касаясь его плеча.

— Если быть честным, я устал, — отозвался тот.

Эти слова явно огорчили нефилима, но больше усердствовать он не стал.

— Хорошо, идем. Немного отдохнешь, согреешься и станет лучше, — произнес он, беря направление к своему дому.

Сердце Магнуса пропустило удар. Вот он — момент истины! Правда, он действительно вымотался, пока они тут круги нарезали. В конце концов, у него-то руны выносливости не было. Но упрямство всему голова! А значит, этой ночью Александр будет соблазнен. И никак иначе.

Они уже приблизились к дому нефилима, который пообещал угостить своего гостя горячим напитком. Все вроде бы здорово, контакт налажен. Взгляд глаза в глаза, искры между ними, взаимное притяжение. Оставалось лишь оказаться наедине и пустить в ход свой шарм. Когда вдруг…

— Саймон! — радостно воскликнул Алек, — смотри, это же Саймон!

— Какая прелесть, — раздраженно и мрачно выдавил маг.

— Он сам нашел дорогу домой!

— Сам сбежал, сам вернулся. Умница просто.

— Я тоже так считаю! — поддакнул нефилим, заходя в дом и сажая своего питомца в заранее подготовленную тару с рунами.

— Ты обещал угостить меня чем-нибудь, — напомнил Магнус.

— Чай, кофе? — спросил Алек.

— Виски. И побольше.

— Ты еще слишком молод для этого.

— Подождать еще пару сотен лет? — с сарказмом спросил маг, начиная терять терпение.

— Точно! Никак не привыкну к твоему истинному возрасту. Надо учиться воспринимать тебя не как молокососа.

— Ты специально это делаешь, верно, Александр? — сквозь зубы процедил Магнус.

— Что? О чем ты?

— О твоем невероятном таланте выводить меня из себя.

— Прости, если так. Хотя я слышал, что Верховный маг сам по себе парень с огненным характером.

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

— Ты еще не представляешь, насколько огненным.

— Еще? — хмурясь переспросил Алек.

— Еще, — подтвердил Магнус приближаясь к нему. — Я пришел сегодня не просто так. А теперь, когда ты мне задолжал, я получу свое. С процентами.

— Задолжал? Когда это? — не сообразил нефилим.

— Я использую свою магию и помогаю тебе с поисками Соломона. С тебя услуга. Готов ее выполнить?

Казалось, глаза Магнуса особенно сильно сияли, наполняясь золотыми всполохами. Он выглядел самоуверенным, властным. Со слегка задранным подбородком. Сразу видно — Верховный Маг.

Алек же был человеком слова. Потому он устало проговорил:

— Хорошо. Так уж и быть. Раз пообещал, значит я окажу тебе эту услугу и угощу тебя виски.

Нефилим направился к бару и принялся рыться среди бутылок, не глядя на Магнуса, который буквально пылал от гнева. Он призвал энергетическую сферу и швырнул ею в сумеречного охотника, уверенный в его рефлексах. И он не ошибся. Алек изящно уклонился от снаряда, с улыбкой взглянув на мага.

— Второй раунд? — спросил он. — Учти, в этот раз я отшлепаю тебя еще сильнее. Алкоголь вреден для растущего организма

— В этот раз я буду сражаться в полную силу, — заверил Магнус.

И только сидящий в своем новом аквариуме Саймон облизывался от нетерпения. Магия! Едаааааааааа……


	3. Chapter 3

Алек улыбнулся, снимая с руки браслет в форме змеи. В отличие от Магнуса, он скорее забавлялся этими стычками. В конце концов, у Рафаэля не всегда есть время, чтобы потренироваться с нефилимом. А тут такая разминка.

Магнус же слегка приподнял уголки губ, в легкой ухмылке. Он был чертовски зол. Потому собирался, как следует надрать задницу этому козлу. Хоть и понимал, что охотник делает все это нарочно. Что он специально подначивает его, прикидываясь полным идиотом. Но сдержаться Магнусу не удалось. Он тряхнул руками, формируя два сотканных из магии хлыста.

— Только смотри, не попади по самому себе. Обращаться с этой штукой не так просто, как кажется, — нравоучительно произнес Алек.

— Разумеется, старик, — ответил ему Магнус, сделав легкое движение кистью и посылая один из своих хлыстов вперед. Тот обвился вокруг бутылки, стоявшей рядом с нефилимом. Рывок и сосуд летит к магу в руки. Он поймал виски, откупорил бутылку и сделал небольшой глоток, под неодобрительный взгляд Алека.

— Пагубные привычки ни к чему хорошему не приводят, — произнес он, обходя стол и вставая напротив Магнуса. — И я сейчас не только про алкоголь.

Маг изящно повел плечом, медленно и грациозно, направляясь по кругу, чтобы не стать легкой мишенью.

— О чем же еще? — спросил он, оставляя бутылку на ближайшей ровной поверхности.

— Ты мог призвать ее магией, — сменил тему Алек.

— А еще с помощью магии, я мог бы обездвижить тебя. Или одурманить разум и заставить делать все, чего мне хочется.

Нефилим нахмурился. Он играл с Магнусом, это было весело. Но его оппонент не просто так получил звание Верховного Мага. Он был силен и чертовски опасен. И, если часть рядовых заклинаний, Алек смог бы заблокировать, то против высшей магии трудно выстоять.

— Что, уже не так весело, охотник?

— С тобой всегда весело, Магнус. Просто размышлял о стратегии, — ответил Алек, превращая хлыст в длинную, металлическую палку.

Маг улыбнулся и сделал то же самое со своими хлыстами. Только в его случае это были две палки среднего размера.

— Ты практикуешься не только в магии? — спросил Алек, одной ногой отодвигая стул в сторону, чтобы не мешался им во время схватки.

— Ты наблюдателен, Александр, — подтвердил Магнус, вставая в боевую стойку.

Нефилим улыбнулся. Преимущество длинной палки было в том, что он мог держать оппонента на расстоянии. Вот только если маг подойдет слишком близко, то парировать его удары будет намного сложнее. Оставалось надеяться, что этот парень оттачивал свои навыки работы с заклинаниями, не слишком усердствуя в боевых искусствах. Алек активировал необходимые ему руны, вызвав широкую ухмылку Магнуса и злой прищур кошачьих глаз.

— Ну, раз ты готовишься, полагаю, мне тоже следует, — проговорил он, щелкнув пальцами.

Его рубашка и украшения оказались рядом на столе, а штаны стали более свободными, хоть и были посажены также низко. Маг остался обнаженным по пояс, демонстрируя свое прекрасное, литое тело. Алек рассеянно посмотрел на него, после чего вздохнул и вернул браслету его змеиную форму.

— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — сказал он.

Магнус вскинул брови.

— Так просто? Чтобы вызвать у тебя желание, мне следовало просто снять рубашку?

Нефилим бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, после чего повторил, только уже сквозь зубы:

— Уходи, Магнус.

— Забавно. Теперь твоя очередь злиться. Только вот я определенно не понимаю, чем так тебя взволновал.

Алек развернулся и сам направился к выходу, намереваясь покинуть помещение, раз уж этот маг отказывается выполнять его просьбы. Но Магнус наложил на дверь чары, не позволяющие ее открыть. Охотник посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, после чего достал стило и принялся чертить отпирающую руну. Пока он работал над этим, Магнус оказался совсем рядом. Буквально у него за спиной.

— Тебя пугают собственные желания, дорогой? — промурлыкал он.

— Можешь считать так, — проворчал Алек, понимая, что руна не работает. — Открой двери, Магнус.

— Увы, я не сделаю этого, пока не получу того, за чем пришел, — сообщил он, наблюдая как разъяренный нефилим оборачивается к нему. — Тебя, Александр. Я хочу тебя, — на всякий случай пояснил маг.

Кошачьи глаза сверкали. Так маняще и требовательно, что Алек невольно покраснел и отвел взгляд. Магнус шагнул ближе, почти прижимаясь своей обнаженной кожей к мягкой ткани рубашки. Нефилим затаил дыхание.

— Я знаю, ты чувствуешь то же, что и я, Алек, — мягко произнес он, — к чему сопротивление?

Охотник посмотрел прямо в глаза Магнуса. Он открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить что-то, но его собеседник не пожелал слушать. Маг страстно поцеловал Алека. Но тот оттолкнул его, ударяя о стену позади.

— Черт! — выругался нефилим. — Прости, я не рассчитал силу. Это было слишком неожиданно. Ты в порядке?

Он приблизился к Магнусу, но тот толкнул его потоком энергии в противоположную стену.

— Чертов охотник! — прорычал он.

Мужчину буквально впечатало в шероховатую поверхность, словно пригвоздив к месту.

— Отпусти меня, — попросил он спокойно.

— Да пошел ты! — огрызнулся Магнус, потирая ушибленное плечо и саднящую кожу.

— Не пристало так со старшими разговаривать, пацан, — проговорил Алек. С виду он был спокоен, но в голосе звучала скрытая угроза.

— Мне надоело тебя слушать, старик. Когда ты уже поймешь, что я не ребенок! Мне восемьсот чертовых лет!

— Я предупреждал тебя, Магнус, — отозвался Алек.  
Одна из ранее активированных рун замерцала. Он сделал шаг, другой, ему было сложно преодолеть сковывающие его путы, но это была простая магия, которая пала под напором ангельских уловок. Далее все происходило слишком быстро. Магнус даже не успел сообразить, как так вышло, что нефилим оказался совсем рядом и держит его в удушающем захвате, стоя позади него.

— Отопри дверь, — велел он, явно намереваясь вытолкать поганца взашей.

— Нет, — упрямо произнес маг, ощущая, как одна рука Алека надавливает ему на затылок, сильнее вжимая другую руку ему в горло в области кадыка. Воздух замер, не проникая в легкие. Магнус захрипел. Тогда нефилим ослабил хватку, слушая рваные вдохи.

— Повторяю еще раз, сними чары.

— Я не стану этого делать, Александр, — все тем же упрямым тоном заверил маг. — Ты слишком добр, чтобы убить меня на пустом месте. Тебе никуда не деться от меня и своих желаний.

Словно в доказательство этих слов, парень игриво потерся задницей о державшего его охотника, надеясь его раззадорить. Но вместо этого нефилим снял захват, развернул Магнуса лицом к себе и, удерживая его за предплечья, вжал в стену.

— Ну, что мне с тобой делать, — выдохнул он.

В ответ на это Магнус обхватил рукой его промежность и нагло ответил.

— Воспользуйся вот этим и сделай меня как следует.

От такого финта, у Алека сперло дыхание. Он шокированно смотрел на мага, который вновь наклонился и поцеловал его. Только на этот раз нефилим не проявлял агрессии. Он находился в ступоре, чем и воспользовался Магнус, обвив руками шею Алека и прижавшись к нему телом. Он целовал его одними губами, а затем вновь потерся о него, теперь уже всем телом, после чего углубил поцелуй, протолкнув язык нефилиму в рот.

Алек гортанно застонал, начав отвечать на поцелуй. У Магнуса сперло дыхание от внутреннего ликования и затопивших его тело ощущений. Чертов охотник был слишком горяч. Слишком хорош. Сильные руки подхватили мага под ягодицы, приподнимая и прижимая к стене. Магнус обнял ногами талию нефилима. Алек же страстно его целовал, кусая губы, вдавливая в твердую поверхность, крепко держа, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Все его тормоза снесло к чертям собачьим, оставив место лишь сжигающей дотла страсти.

— Штаны, — прорычал Алек, целуя, кусая шею Магнуса.

— Что? — не понял тот, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям губ и зубов.

— Избавься от штанов, маг, — повторил нефилим, делая пару толчков бедрами, имитируя секс.

Магнус щелкнул пальцами, лишая их с Алеком всей одежды и обеспечив более мягкое проникновение для своего партнера. Мужчина еще раз поцеловал его, в этот раз не так напористо, почти нежно. Он коснулся лбом лба Магнуса и, глядя в желтые глаза, спросил:

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Еще спрашиваешь, глупый нефилим? Я умру, если ты не войдешь в меня. Если не сделаешь мне приятно прямо сейчас.

О большем Алека просить и не нужно было. Он всего на мгновение мог удерживать власть разума, потому что плотские желания брали верх. Он рывком вошел в Магнуса, удивляясь тому, что тот уже смазан и только тут понимая, что забыл обо всех «правилах приличия». Его внимательный взгляд был сосредоточен на маге. Когда Алек удостоверился, что тому также приятно, как и ему самому, он удобнее схватил его за ягодицы и начал ритмично двигаться. Магнус постанывал, уткнувшись нефилиму в плечо. От резких и быстрых толчков, его ноги начали постепенно сползать, он крепче уцепился за своего партнера.

Чертов охотник знал, что нужно делать. Потому что, закончив в первый раз, стоя прямо у порога, он отнес Магнуса на кровать и продолжил их увлекательное занятие. Он играл с телом своего партнера, словно искусный музыкант, чьи руки неуловимо скользят по инструменту. И не смотря на весь свой вековой опыт, Магнус не переставал удивляться тому, что с ним вытворяет этот «старик». Его покоряла не столько искушенность или познания, потому что, будем откровенны, когда ты перепробовал все, что только можно, удивить тебя сложно. Нет, дело было в другом. Магнуса цепляли эмоции. Те самые, которые проявлял по отношению к нему Алек. Он менялся, словно многоликий бог. То грубый, жесткий, то до щемящей боли нежный и внимательный. И он действительно выполнил просьбу своего партнера сделав его по полной. Но, что больше всего нравилось Магнусу, он впервые за долгие годы был самим собой. Не Верховным Магом, а простым человеком со своими желаниями и страстями. Ему не пришлось что-то из себя изображать или злиться от того, что его избранник пытается корчить не пойми что. Все было так естественно, так гармонично, что даже под заклятием правды, Магнус утверждал бы, что это одно из лучших свиданий в его жизни. Если, конечно, безудержный секс без обязательств, можно назвать свиданием.

А еще его изумляло то, что годы никак не сказались на нефилиме. Он был крепок и силен, а его выдержке можно было позавидовать. Если бы Магнус знал, на какой длительный забег подписывается, то определенно выпил бы энергетическое зелье. Разве что в самом начале, когда он был еще не искушен, когда многое хотел попробовать и изучить, Магнус занимался таким продолжительным сексом. В последние пару столетий, длительность его развлечений едва ли переваливала за три часа. Этого времени было более чем достаточно. Но, черт подери, Алек не отпускал его вдвое больше времени! Магу было интересно, сказывалось ли влияние руны выносливости или это чистый энтузиазм Александра?

При любом раскладе, они побывали во многих местах квартиры, изучили гибкость друг друга, особенно чувствительные зоны. А один раз Магнус даже почти ушел. Но Алек вдруг отметил на сколько горячая на его госте одежда. В результате чего, он взял его еще раз, лишь приспустив до безобразия узкие брюки мага и нагнув его над столом. Обнаженная спина Магнуса, которая проглядывала сквозь вырез на его рубашке, была беспощадно искусана и зацелована Алеком. А потом, он вновь утащил его в спальню, после чего, второй попытки покинуть помещение, маг не предпринимал. Он просто вырубился после очередного оргазма, слишком измотанный всеми предшествующими событиями.

***

Сон Магнуса был сладким, из тех снов, которые восстанавливают силы, наполняя тело приятной тяжестью. Вот только пробуждение оказалось слишком резким и, мягко говоря, пугающим до усрачки. Он мог ожидать чего угодно! Начиная от нападения и заканчивая явлением его отца из недр Эдома. Вот только истошного, пугающего до леденящего холода, крика он не ожидал. Даже кентервильское привидение обзавидовалось бы таким навыкам. Вот если бы Джордж из джунглей завопил Магнусу на ухо, он бы и то не проснулся в такой панике.

Вскочив с кровати, он обнаружил, что нефилим мечется по постели, выгибаясь, как от адских мук, и кричит.

— Иззи, нет!.. Мама… Джейс! Дже…. — бормотал он, после чего вновь начинал кричать.

Магнус закусил губу, понимая, что Алека мучают призраки прошлого. Истребление всех нефилимов, с помощью демонических орудий смерти, прошло довольно болезненно и мучительно для потомков ангелов. В глубине души Бейну было любопытно, как этот парень смог выжить, но спрашивать было бы бестактно. Также, как и будить Алека в такой момент, заставляя нервничать от того, что кто-то посторонний видел его таким. Магнус призвал свою магию и сотворил заклинание, сделавшее сон нефилима спокойным, без сновидений.  
Он сел на кровать и осторожно коснулся спутанных волос Алека, бережно отводя их от закрытых глаз. В глубине его сердца теплилось необъяснимое желание защитить этого человека. Последнего из своего рода. Увидев беспокойный сон нефилима, Магнус понял почему он отталкивал его, почему живет так уединенно, общаясь лишь с таким же нелюдимым вампиром и демоническим питомцем Саймоном. Алек боялся привязанностей. Не хотел вновь ощутить боль утраты.

— Я буду рядом, — шепотом пообещал Магнус, целуя Алека в лоб. — Я позабочусь о тебе, мой единственный нефилим.


End file.
